


Violet Window

by Nolix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more tags later, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: Shiro is contemplating tons of stuff and Keith comes to save him.—Shiro’s feeling shitty and Keith is the only one who can comfort him.





	Violet Window

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda into describing space things ;) but this is just some little drabble I made at 1 am lollll  
> Leave me some love at the end!!! <3

Deep violets and royal blues mixed with a million stars as Shiro gazed out one of the castles many windows.  Large grey planets lined their flight path, acompanied by white moons and space debris.

Half of Shiro’s face was shaded, the other side brilliantly lit to display strong features and a bit of sparkly wetness just below his eye.

This was all what Keith picked up as he peaked around the corner.

Shiro must’ve been lost in thought considering they had just come back from a risky mission that could’ve gotten them all killed.  He barely even noticed the presence of another person.

“Shiro?” Keith piped up, his footsteps cutting through the silence like knives.

Shiro immediately glanced over to the moving figure before easily returning back to deep space as if he had something to hide. Like he was full of shame and regret.

“Do you think we’ll ever make it back to Earth?” Keith questioned, leaning back against an adjacent wall, his whole body illuminated by the distant stars and moons.  A medium sized aqua planet passing by to shed new light in the open space.

“Who knows? We’re losing to the Galra at this rate.” Shiro answered, matter of fact but Keith could tell that his emotions were high. He always did these little hand twitches when holding back.

“I think we’ll beat them one day,” Keith started, approaching where Shiro was standing until he stopped right beside him. “Then we’ll be able to go back to Earth, together.” His voice had diminished to nothing but a whisper, a hand reaching out to rest on Shiro’s shoulder.

The way that Shiro’s dark eyes mirrored the purple color of a nearby galaxy was amazing, almost being able to see the millions of stars floating by.

“We _couldn't_ have done it without you today.” Keith offered after moments of nothingness, eyes locked forward.

“No,” Shiro interjected. “You all could have gone on without me, _I_ made the mistake that almost cost our lives, _your_ life.” He said, tone forceful as he turned to look at the male before him. His brows were furrowed with anger, shoulders tensed.

“But _we_ need you.” Keith thoughtfully reiterated, taking a leap of faith by wrapping his arms around Shiro’s wide frame in hopes that he wouldn’t lash out. “ _I_ need you.” He said only for Shiro to mirror his movements, picking Keith off the ground in a bone crushing hug but it was definitely the good kind of hurt.

“I probably need you more.” Shiro whispered and almost instantly, Keith felt wetness soaking through his thin long sleeve night shirt.

Keith just stayed silent for the time being, squeezing Shiro the best he could to let him know he was there.

Just hearing his steady breathing was enough to sooth him.

“Let’s go to bed.” Shiro finally decided, returning Keith’s feet to solid ground where they continued to stay close though his violet hues noticed how puffy the others eyes were, a soft hint of glossiness still lingering in his corneas.

“Yeah, lets go.” Keith agreed, knowing not all feelings were openly expressed but this is what they both needed.

Hand in hand they left the violet filled window behind, heading towards the light of their newly shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to criticize this.  
> Tumblr: Nolixxx


End file.
